What people don't know
by Truecowgirlatheart
Summary: Anther kyra story.


The sun peaks out from behind the clouds and it's light beaming into Kyra's window and the wind blowing softly into her room. Startling Kyra from her sleep the alarm clock goes off "It's time to get up, It's time to get up" Kyra turns over and puts her pillow over her head and tries to fall back asleep. with the alarm kept on going on and on repeating the same line again and again "It's time to get up" it was hard for Kyra to fall back asleep.

Letting out a annoyed moan, she finally gets the nerves and energy to get up and turn off the alarm. Kyra's hair was a mess, Her tank top sleeves are slowly rolling down her pale arm and her pants are rolled up. She puts her Kyra hand into her hair, fixing all the strands into place- making herself look sensible. Kyra slowly looks around the room, her stomach uneasy. She tip toes to her room door and opens it. CREEK! She stops immediately, afraid of waking up her parents. She stands still, her body still just listening. She hears the leaves rustling with the movement of the wind- Kyra keeps a keen ear out for any movement outside her door. A for dew minutes she just stands there, before slowly closing the door she hears footsteps- her heart pounding and her legs shaking Kyra was ready to go back under the covers and hide like a little child, but she stands her ground, the fear of waking her parent has her heart in her stomach. Now Kyra shuts the room door slowly and tip toes to the mirror. She scrambles around in her drawer, trying to find her favorite CD. After searching for a minute or so she finally finds what she was looking for- Evanescence's first album Fallen. She places the CD into her stereo and lowers the volume. Kyra stands there waiting for the sound of the haunting voice and dark sounds of the drums and guitar. She looks up at herself singing along to the haunting lyrics "Now I will tell you what I've done for you

Fifty thousand tears I've cried, Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you And you still won't hear me, going under"

After the first verse she just stares at her reflection. Cassie just stands there and stare, not moving or breathing- she just stands there and stare. Her face turning red and her eyes become watery, she lets out a gasp for air still staring into the mirror. The tears are slowly forming but not falling. She whispers to her reflection "I'm Fine, I'm Fine" and the tears start falling faster and faster with each blink. With her vision blurred she turns to her stereo and skips to track 3- Everybody's Fool. Singing to her reflection "perfect by nature

icons of self-indulgence

just what we all need

more lies about a- BOOM

a loud cry escaped from her mouth as she turned to the door. The knob of her door began to shake. Kyra's eyes settle down the the doorknob, now her heart was beating fast, her heart was ready to explode out of her chest.

As she stood there in silence kyra's heart racing faster than a race car. The doorknob began to twist and then the door creaked as it began to open. In kyra's mind, she felt as if it took a whole century to finally open.

The door opened half way, and pacing in her room was muffin, the family cat. kyra Let out a sigh of relief then picked muffin up.

"Muffy you gave me a heart attack, I thought you were mom."

As she began walking towards the door with muffin still in her hand, with her free arm she tried to push the door close but didn't budge. Confused kyra looked at the door. She tried once more to shut the door but failed- The door just wouldn't budge. Kyra opened the door wide to check what was preventing her bedroom door from closing. Her eyes were glued to the ground when opening the door As kyra's eyes moved from the ground she dropped muffin and let out a blood startling scream.

Her mom stood there with a drunken look on her face. Her clothes were a mess, vomit all over her face and her eyes were bloodshot red. Sara just stood there staring right back at kyra with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and vodka in the other. Then Sara began to babble on and on about something, it was very hard to understand what she was trying to say. With the words continuing, the smell of alcohol was overwhelming for kyra to handle, so she backed away from the stench of Sara's breathe. That angered Sara and she began screaming. Her arms began flaring out of control.

"You stupid brat, I don't know why I never aborted you from the beginning"

"You're drunk…once again, what a surprise" kyra answered sarcastically.

Sara let out one loud scream and smacked kra with all her might. kyra staggered back holding her face and looked at her mom in disbelief.

"You need some help fast, you drunken psychopath!"

Sara went in for a next slap across Kyra's face but she end up spilling the alcohol onto Kyra.

"Look what you made me do, that could have been 3 whole shots, NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"


End file.
